A boat with a propulsion engine will often incorporate a fuel feed system comprising two fuel tanks which each contain fuel for supply to the engine. Such a two-tank fuel feed system facilitates a weight-balanced and streamlined vehicle, as the fuel tanks can be substantially symmetrically located, and the engine can be substantially centrally located, relative to the longitudinal axis of the boat's hull. The supply of fuel from the respective tanks can depend upon many factors, including the boat model and/or the operator's preference. In some situations, it may be best to supply fuel simultaneously from both of the fuel tanks to maintain substantially the same level (and thus weight) in the tanks. In other situations, it may be better to provide fuel sequentially from one fuel tank (until it is empty) and then the other, and/or intermittently from each of the two tanks.